In the rose garden
by storming-wolf
Summary: Nick is murdered in the rose garden of the hotel he and Macy are staying at. Even though dead, Nick has the powers to come back to life, all that's needed is a gun, a very smart ghost, and a certian brunette girl. Nick/Macy
1. In the rose garden

I wrote this in the middle of the night while listening to _Rose Garden_ by Nick Jonas & The Administration. Enjoy.

Did ya notice Nick is injured/sick/in the hospital/ or dead in my stories? I'll post less, um, horror stories soon :D

Don't own anything but a new iPod nano with 115 songs, 2 episodes of JONAS, and a music video on it :D

* * *

The world faded to black as he ran through the rose filled garden. A mixture of sweat and rain rolled down his pale skin as he jolted to a stop to catch his breath.

"Oh Nicholas," the deep voice said. Nick turned around to see a figure standing there. He could only guess it was a man by the deepness of the voice.

Nick slowly backed away as the man came closer to Nick. His grey eyes stared down Nick's briwn eyes, catching ever ounce of fear Nick felt. Nick's back soon hit a fence, vines intertwined in it. The man smiled grimly at the sight. He reached down to his belt and pulled a gun out of the holster.

Nick's eyes grew huge as he made a plan to escape the scene. He ran to the side, tripping on a small shrub. The man aimed the gun and shot at Nick's back. Once. Twice. Three times. Nick fell to the ground. He lied there, motinless.

The man ran off as he heard Nick's name being called followed by footsteps.

"Nick! Nick!" Macy called out as she saw something laying on the floor. She walked closer to see it was a body. Nick's body.

Nick was laying there, a puddle of blood surrounding him.

"Macy...I...love...you...don't...forget...it," Nick said. The world faded to black. Only to Nick.

* * *

Go check out the second chappie! and click the beautiful button below. Peace, Love, Jonas/Lovato/Gomez/Bieber/Urban/Swift/Honor Society/Owl City/Green Day :)


	2. Where the rain is fallin'

Chappie 2! 2 in 1 day. Aren't i plobnrg?

Again, dont own anything. If I did, i wouldn't be writing this, i'd be doing something else with a certian Jonas ;) LOL!

* * *

Macy pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My boyfriend was shot."

"Is he breathing?"

"Yes but he's not responding to anything. Please help him."

"Where are you now?"(A/N Heh, heh. A Honor Society song :)

"The Rose Garden of the Long Grass Hotel."

"Okay. We're sending help now."

Macy hung up her phone. A steady rain began falling. Macy sat on the ground next to Nick, crying. Her white dress soon became pink as the rain washed up his blood.

"Nick please wake up. You can make it. You're a fighter. I know you are. I love you. Please don't die, baby, please. I love you," Macy cried, holding Nick's hand. His skin was ice cold and pale.

Macy cried. Her boyfriend was dying right before her eyes. The rain fell even harder as the sirens sounded in the distance.

"Please Nick," Macy cried.

* * *

Chappie 3 is in the making. I'll jam out to my iPod for a while, which usually gets me inspired. Expect Chappie 3 soon. The hotel name i came up with while listening to _Last Time Around_ and the lyric that got the hotel name was _When the **Grass** was greener and your hair was **Longer**._

That's a pretty button down there. Why don'tcha click it?


	3. HE CAN'T BE GONE!

Chapter three! I've been a writing machine with this story! Workin on Chappie 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS or any thing else.

* * *

Macy sat in the waiting room, soaking wet. She watched doctor's come in and out of the waiting room, hoping thatthey would tell her Nick was okay and alive. No doctor came out yet.

She watched as other people received the devastating news that their family member had died. She prayed that wouldn't be her.

"Ms. Misa," a doctor said. Macy stood up.

"I hate to inform you of this, but, a bullet went through his heart. It stopped beating four times. The fourth time, it didn't start beating again," the doctor said.

"You mean," Macy started, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. He's passed on," The doctor said. Macy sat down.

"No. No. NO! Mick's not gone! He just can't be!" Macy cried.

"I'm so sorry," the doctor repeated.

"He's still here. I know it. He's not gone," Macy whispered.

**

* * *

**

**Nick's POV**

I died. I know I did. But I was now a ghost. I had died, but realy hadn't. People will think I'm crazy if I told them this, but I was once abducted by aliens. It sounds crazy, but it's true. They gave me powers. One of those powers I now have is the ability to be murdered, but not really die. The only way I can return to life is by having someone who is living kill who killed me.

The perfect person to do that is Macy.

Another ablilty I have is to become visible to others as a ghost. I got to the hotel we were staying at for spring break. I went into Macy's room and wrote her a letter.

_"Dear Macy,_

_As you know, I have been shot and killed. Only I know who did this to me. I know you miss me immensely. There's only one way you can get me back. Kill the guy who took my life and I will return to life. You can see me anytime you want. I can stay with you, but I'll be a ghost, but still, I'll be me, Nick Lucas. Just pull a petal off of a rose, and I'll be there with you. Remember, I love you. It won't be long until we're together. ~ Nick"_

I had to return to my dead body. I could only escape by being summoned by a living being. I left the note and a rose on her bed and vanished.

* * *

That's chapter 3! Gonna post a lot today cuz of ISTEP next week.

R&R!


	4. The Game Plan

2nd chappie today! Aren't I awesome? :D

* * *

**Macy's POV**

I sobbed as I entered my hotel room. I noticed a rose and letter on my bed. I read the letter:

_"Dear Macy,_

_As you know, I have been shot and killed. Only I know who did this to me. I know you miss me immensely. There's only one way you can get me back. Kill the guy who took my life and I will return to life. You can see me anytime you want. I can stay with you, but I'll be a ghost, but still, I'll be me, Nick Lucas. Just pull a petal off of a rose, and I'll be there with you. Remember, I love you. It won't be long until we're together. ~ Nick"_

This was very strange, but I tried it anyway, Suddenly, Nick appeared before me, wearing what he was wearing before he died.

"Nick?" I questioned.

"Macy!: Nick said. He rushed towards me and hugged me.

"Nick! Its really you!" I cried as I kissed him. We pulled away after a while.

"Macy, we have to find him and kill him. Its the only way we can be together again," Nick said.

"Well who killed you?" I asked.

"A guy named Marcell Neimonis. He's 6 foot 9, lives at 422 West Hayes Lane. He's been on the run from the police for 7 years," Nick said,

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's one of my powers. I have tons of abilities. I can shape shift, locate anyone at anytime, anywhere, I can run super fast, get data faster than the worlds fastest computer, come back to life after being murdered, contact with the living when I'm dead, read peoples minds, move objects wuth my mind, and control some people," Nick said. I stared in disbelif.

"So you can control me?" I asked.

"No. You can't control your true love, nor read their mind," Nick said.

"So how did you get those powers?" I asked.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy, but her goes nothing. 2 years ago, I was abducted by aliens. They took me to Neptune and gave me these powers. After they returned me to Earth, I felt very strange ad soon realized I had these powers. I'll never be normal again, but these powers are gonna bring me back," Nick said.

"So how are we gonna kill him?" I asked.

"I can control him, but I was afraid to do it when he shot me. I'll control him, to bring him here and you'll kill him," Nick explained.

"Kill him with what?" I asked. Nick cincebtrated carefully and a gun appeared in front of me.

"With this," Nick said. I picked up the shiny, black, fully loaded pistol.

"Operation Live Again starts tomorrow," Nick said.

"Nick! Don't go. Stay here with me," I said.

"Okay, but if I'm gonr in the morning, just pull another petal," Nick said.

"Okay," I said. We got into the bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow, Nick might be back in my arms.

* * *

Like it so far? Pretty button. Must click. Please? That's it for today. More 2morrow possibly.

JSYK, originally, Nick just had surgery and lived, but i said to heck with that! Let Nick die and let Macy become a murderer!


End file.
